Enter Laughing
by liuanne
Summary: C'est un peu avant que Sakusa ne fasse son monologue sur la moissonneuse-batteuse, et six semaines après avoir reçu et ignoré le message d'Hinata.


HELLO ATSUHINA NATION

Cette fic contient des spoils des derniers chapitres du manga donc IL EST ENCORE TEMPS DE PARTIR !

Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous avez lu le timeskip et que par conséquent vous vous êtes déjà rendus compte que le AtsuHina était le nouveau golden ship (après le KuroAka hahaha faut pas déconner). Je n'avais honnêtement jamais pensé à ce ship avant mais depuis les derniers chapitres DEAR GOD c'est une véritable obsession. J'ai écrit ce truc en genre 4 jours alors que j'avais du boulot à côté. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment c'est arrivé mais Here We Are

Ah et désolée, c'est vraiment trop long pour ce que c'est, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux et j'ai paniqué. Il y a trop de personnages qui ne servent à rien et Atsumu est une Dumb Bitch dans cette fic. Sorry Atsumu.

**CATHARSlS** i hope ur happy lol

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_Tous droits de reproduction, de traduction et d'adaptation réservés pour tous pays, y compris l'U.R.S.S._

* * *

Il n'a pas allumé de feux comme ça depuis des années (il a toujours trouvé ça plutôt stupide, peut-être plus pour se donner des airs et insinuer qu'il n'était pas Comme Tout Le Monde plus que par réel manque d'intérêt pour l'activité), et il faut avouer que le crépitement tanguant qui se rapproche de ses doigts, à moitié avalé par la nuit, n'est pas tout à fait désagréable. Il regarde la lumière se taire et remonter avec une soudaine intensité le long du bâton, l'esprit vide, comme si une étoile allait s'écraser dans sa main. Ce serait assez énorme, quand même.

Il remarque, au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il devrait y avoir plus de bruit que ça. L'espace devrait être envahi d'exclamations diverses, pas de silence, parce que Bokuto et Hinata sont là. _Bokuto et Hinata_, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre — malgré l'obscurité grandissante, Atsumu peut encore voir leurs silhouettes se découper face à lui. Bokuto et Hinata, et pas de bruit. On nage en plein délire. Et il n'y a pas qu'eux. Akaashi Keiji pourrait être en train de parler de quelque chose de très spécifique et un peu bizarre sur un ton très anodin. Sakusa pourrait être en train de leur dire qu'en continuant comme ça, ils risquent de se cramer les mains et de devoir quitter l'équipe et d'arrêter de jouer au volley pour toujours. Bref, quelqu'un pourrait, _devrait_ réagir, au moins.

Si personne ne réagit, se dit-il, alors ils sont juste une pathétique bande d'amis tournant autour des vingt-quatre ans en train de faire cramer des bâtons près d'un champ, comme des collégiens en quête de liberté, s'apprêtant à voler des tomates chez les voisins juste pour se donner l'illusion de contrôler sa propre existence.

Mais Atsumu n'est pas d'accord. Il n'est plus amusé. Avec un reniflement amusé, il lâche son bâton et se relève, l'observe s'éteindre au sol, devenir cette chose triste qu'il était avant. Bien sûr, Bokuto le ramasse avec une moue mécontente, puis lui jette un regard déçu.

— Pas cool, les déchets par terre, mec…

Et Akaashi Keiji fait lui-même sa propre remarque, qu'il n'écoute pas vraiment mais qui est sûrement de l'ordre de_ l'abandon de feux d'artifice près des champs de tomates cause la mort de cinq cent soixante bébés oiseaux chaque année_. Atsumu tourne la tête à la recherche de soutien mais ne trouve personne, car Sakusa semble passablement énervé, et Hinata— Hinata regarde ailleurs, inexpressif, laissant à Atsumu un goût amer dans la bouche. Bon.

— Je crois qu'il y a un bar, au camping, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Personne ne lui répond. C'est très désagréable.

— Et je commence à avoir faim, reprend-il.

— Les lumières sont jolies, fait finalement Bokuto.

Il doit les trouver vraiment très jolies, si ça le fait renoncer à de la nourriture. Atsumu soupire, et regarde donc les lumières ; c'est vrai qu'elles sont belles, oui, mais c'est surtout parce qu'elles se reflètent sur le visage d'Hinata (elles se reflètent aussi ailleurs mais il ne regarde qu'à cet endroit), et font ressortir ses yeux et ses lèvres et Hinata a de très beaux yeux et de très belles lèvres. Il déglutit, baisse le regard, met les mains dans ses poches. Tant pis.

— Vous pouvez continuer à faire vos trucs de losers, dit-il avec un rire qui est supposé être ironique mais qui est en fait plutôt triste, je retourne au camping.

L'absence de réponse se fait un peu lourde, même si la moitié des personnes ne le font probablement pas exprès. Bokuto, c'est certain, est juste innocemment hypnotisé par les étincelles. Sakusa ne répond jamais à ses remarques de toute façon. Akaashi Keiji le fait probablement un peu exprès. Hinata le fait exprès. Il le fait tellement exprès que même sans lâcher le moindre mot, même sans lui jeter le moindre regard, Atsumu peut l'entendre penser_ alors, ça te fait plaisir d'être ignoré ? Non, hein ? C'est désagréable, hein ? Ça te donne l'impression d'être stupide et détesté et d'être en trop et d'avoir fait des efforts pour rien. Hein ?_ ce qui— soit.

Alors Atsumu, qui n'aime pas être ignoré et se sentir stupide et détesté et tout le reste, prend le silence qu'il reçoit et repart vers le camping, lumineux comme une station essence depuis l'autoroute, en espérant que la bouffe n'y soit pas trop chère. Il ressent un pénible décalage. Comme s'il regardait un film dont les autres faisaient partie.

Il arrive à leur emplacement et sort son sac de la voiture de Bokuto. Les tentes sont montées mais personne n'a pris la peine de s'installer, parce qu'ils ont eu la flemme et aussi pour éviter de soulever la question des partenaires de tente. Atsumu ouvre le coffre, donc, et se dit qu'il va prendre une place au hasard, puis laisser les autres décider du reste. Pas son problème. Puis il se glisse dans un duvet et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas sommeil, et ressort, toujours seul. C'est assez sombre, les étoiles sont avalées par des nuages épais, longs, infinis. Il se sent très seul, c'est un moment étrange.

C'est un peu avant que Sakusa ne fasse son monologue sur la moissonneuse-batteuse, et six semaines après avoir reçu et ignoré le message d'Hinata. C'est à un moment qui n'a pas vraiment d'importance, à vrai dire.

— — —

— — —

Akaashi Keiji ne doit pas beaucoup l'aimer. On pourrait penser qu'il est juste froid et qu'il agit ainsi avec à peu près tout le monde, mais Atsumu pense être capable de faire la différence — car il y a une différence entre être froid et sur la réserve, ou bien simplement ne pas en montrer beaucoup, et ne pas aimer. Pour être tout à fait honnête, même si habituellement il se fiche pas mal de tout ça, il n'aime pas le fait de ne pas être aimé par _lui_ en particulier. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, si on y réfléchit bien.

La première fois qu'Atsumu a ouvert la bouche devant Akaashi Keiji, c'était pour répondre à une remarque de Bokuto, qui insinuait qu'il aurait un faible pour Hinata, ce qui était donc stupide. Atsumu l'avait regardé et avait fait remarquer qu'il fallait être sacrément bête pour sortir avec quelqu'un qui bossait avec soi ou qui était de la même classe ou du même club ou peut importe ce que c'était, et Akaashi Keiji l'avait regardé dans le blanc des yeux pour lui déclarer _vraiment ? Koutarou et moi sommes sortis ensemble au lycée, alors que nous étions dans le même club_. Il n'avait pas insisté, mais Atsumu pouvait imaginer le reste :_ malgré notre stupidité apparente, si on en croit ta théorie, nous sommes restés ensemble plusieurs années et vivons dans un appartement absolument charmant et sortons au restaurant régulièrement — nous sommes très heureux. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie ? _

Il avait changé de sujet, mais peut-être était-il le seul à l'avoir fait.

De toute façon, il n'a rien à se reprocher. Sa théorie ne s'applique peut-être pas à un type doté d'une coloration bizarre qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre que crier dans les oreilles des gens n'est pas une bonne façon de créer du lien social et à un autre type qui édite des mangas alors qu'il n'aime même pas ça. Et alors. Les gens normaux feraient mieux de la suivre. Si les gens normaux étaient capables de faire tenir une relation sans la transformer en catastrophe, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là.

Akaashi lui tend une assiette remplie et Atsumu n'hésite même pas à manger (si Akaashi voulait l'empoisonner, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps). Face à lui, Bokuto est chargé comme une pile électrique juste parce qu'il vient d'apprendre que le son des pas de E.T. dans le film étaient fait par un type qui foutait sa main dans de la gelée.

— Où en est ce béguin pour Shouyou ? demande-t-il avec un énorme sourire (il doit encore être en train de penser à cette histoire de gelée et ça rend Atsumu fou).

— Quel béguin, demande-t-il.

Akaashi Keiji remonte ses lunettes, comme un personnage d'un des mangas qu'il édite alors qu'il n'aime même pas ça. Il a l'air de dire _alors ? Qui est l'abruti, maintenant ? _

— Celui pour Shouyou, répète Bokuto (et c'est sûr qu'il pense à la gelée).

Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de dîner avec eux, déjà ? N'a-t-il donc pas d'autres amis ?

— Je ne ressens rien pour Shouyou, fait Atsumu avec un sourire confiant.

Quelques bières plus tard, il est en train de penser au visage d'Hinata et aux regards si intenses qu'il jette à une personne invisible, parfois, pendant un match ou même un entraînement, quand il est si concentré qu'il en devient contagieux. Il se souvient avoir étudié ce visage-là, d'abord avec une sorte de crainte non assumée, puis une certaine fascination. Il avait pensé que ce n'était pas juste, que personne ne devrait avoir l'air si prêt à soulever le monde de ses propres mains, à l'emmener quelque part très haut où on ne pouvait même pas _respirer_. Parfois, on dirait qu'Hinata pourrait ne pas respirer qu'il vivrait quand même.

Bokuto sort une bonne bouteille de whisky, et quelque temps après ça, Atsumu est carrément effondré sur la table.

— Et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, s'entend-il dire. C'est épouvantable. Il reste tout le temps après les entraînements, et parfois on se retrouve tous les deux seuls dans la même pièce. Ça me donne envie de crever. Bokuto, ressers-moi. Merci. Pourquoi est-ce que son sourire est aussi éclatant ? C'est comme si… j'avais des abeilles dans le ventre. Pas des papillons, des abeilles ! Parce que c'est _dangereux_, tu vois. C'est super profond, ce que je viens de dire. Akaashi, tu devrais noter ça quelque part pour un de tes mangas, là (Akaashi Keiji le regarde et ne note rien, mais il se penche pour attraper la bouteille de whisky et la range prudemment). Je le déteste tellement.

— Tu penses que combien de films de science-fiction utilisent de la gelée pour faire marcher des extra-terrestres ? demande Bokuto. Keiji, est-ce que j'utilise bien ce mot ?

— Quel mot, réagit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Oui. (mais il continue à fixer la table d'un air troublé en se demandant _quel mot_, probablement).

— Je sais pas, genre, douze, répond Atsumu en secouant la main dans les airs (il ne comprend honnêtement pas pourquoi est-ce que Bokuto revient sans cesse à ça alors qu'il parle d'Hinata, qui est au moins mille fois plus intéressant).

— Mais mec c'est _énorme_, dit Bokuto en tendant ses dix doigts en l'air comme pour dire _regarde, ça dépasse même de mes mains_.

— C'est pas tant que ça comparé au nombre de films de science-fiction en général.

— C'est _énorme_, reprend Bokuto.

Et après ça Atsumu ne sait plus trop.

Ce qu'il sait, en revanche, c'est que ses paroles auront au moins marqué une personne, car quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il feuillette le magazine pour lequel bosse Akaashi Keiji, il tombe sur un dialogue totalement stupide entre deux personnages aussi détestables qu'oubliables. L'un déclare à l'autre, tout en passant mille ans à mettre une quantité absurde de gel dans ses cheveux, _j'ai des abeilles dans le ventre quand je pense à toi, pas des papillons, non, parce que c'est genre dangereux, tu vois_.

Atsumu referme immédiatement le manga et appelle Akaashi Keiji pour lui déclarer avec tout le sérieux dont il est capable :

— Je n'utilise pas tant de gel que ça, et je ne prends jamais plus de cinq minutes à me coiffer.

Akaashi ne semble même pas surpris par son appel.

— Je ferais en sorte de me rappeler de ces informations essentielles, répond-il. Mais ça risque de ne pas beaucoup me servir. Ce personnage meurt dans deux chapitres.

— — —

— — —

Bokuto propose qu'ils aillent au camping un week-end entier, il le dit avec un air très frénétique, comme si c'était la meilleure idée de tous les temps, et Atsumu pense immédiatement qu'il ne peut absolument pas passer un week-end entier en compagnie d'Hinata alors qu'il n'a pas répondu à son message, reçu depuis cinq semaines.

— D'accord, répond Sakusa.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Il fronce les sourcils, comme pour les mettre au défi d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est stupide. Ils se le permettent.

— Je pensais que t'allais refuser direct ! s'extasie Bokuto. Ça va être le meilleur week-end de tous les temps !

— On pourra même s'entraîner ensemble pour l'attaque synchronisée ! ajoute Hinata (qui ne pense qu'au volleyball quelles que soient les circonstances).

— Moi, je viens que si tu arrêtes de faire trucs dégueulasses avec ton poignet, ajoute Atsumu, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir immédiat.

— Oh non, fait Hinata d'un air déçu. Je voulais continuer à t'observer pour faire pareil.

— Non, dit Atsumu. _Non_—

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, soupire Sakusa. Encore une remarque comme ça, et je ne viens pas.

Mais Bokuto et Hinata font encore au moins cinq cents remarques comme ça et il vient quand même.

— — —

— — —

L'entraînement était interminable. Atsumu baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et rassemble ses affaires avec paresse. Il passera sûrement la soirée à regarder la TV, mais décide de se recoiffer en attendant Hinata, qui est arrivé encore après lui pour se changer. Il sort son pot de gel et observe son reflet dans le miroir, forçant un sourire. Il est quand même bien foutu. Bien mieux foutu qu'Osamu. Sans déconner.

Hinata débarque quelques minutes plus tard, la démarque joyeuse parce qu'il a appris quelque chose de nouveau et que c'est pour lui la sensation la plus gratifiante qu'un humain puisse ressentir. Atsumu réarrange une dernière fois sa coiffure.

— Je venais de commencer à me coiffer, précise-t-il. Vraiment. Je ne passe pas plus de cinq minutes là-dessus.

Hinata laisse échapper un sifflement impressionné. Rien de nouveau, il fait ça à chaque fois, mais Atsumu ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir un quelque chose au fond de la poitrine.

— Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, un jour, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je te jure, répond Atsumu d'un air faussement modeste (ça l'est, mais Hinata n'a pas besoin de gel pour être parfait).

— Tu te prépares pour quelque chose de particulier ? demande Hinata.

Il semble nerveux. Atsumu commence à détecter les signes ; il aime être capable de lire ses attaquants, et avec lui en particulier, il y a… D'autres motivations. Hinata se tord les mains, les lèvres pincées, et son regard brun se tourne sans cesse sur le sol. Quand il revient à lui, le cœur d'Atsumu rate un battement, et il sait qu'il est fichu. Ça fait déjà quelque temps que ça le démange. Et il n'a plus quinze piges, il sait ce que tout ça veut dire et il sait ce que ça implique.

Le mensonge quitte donc naturellement sa bouche.

— Ouais. Une cousine dans le coin, sourit-il (ou pour être plus précis : une version Blu-Ray de _The Host_ et un bol de nouilles instantanées).

— Oh. D'accord.

Quand ils sont tous les deux comme ça, il ne sait plus quoi faire. C'est facile de faire semblant de rien quand Bokuto est là pour attirer toute l'attention, là il doit faire l'effort de calculer chacune de ses actions. La nervosité d'Hinata est contagieuse, et lui aussi se retrouve à se tordre les mains —_ lui !_ Se tordre les mains.

— J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée… dit finalement Hinata, toujours sans le regarder.

— Assurément.

Atsumu force un sourire insouciant sur ses lèvres ; une expression paresseuse, comme s'il était en contrôle parfait, comme s'il n'avait même pas conscience du malaise.

— Hum, reprend Hinata.

Il ne croise toujours pas son regard, et Atsumu remarque que ses oreilles sont rouges. Il les fixe bêtement et attend que quelque chose se passe (n'importe quoi ; de l'arrivée brusque de Bokuto à une invasion extra-terrestre).

— Si jamais, fait Hinata, si jamais un jour tu es libre…

Sa bouche devient sèche, il n'ose plus respirer.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ! termine Hinata, tout en se retournant vers lui.

Il se met à sourire, alors, malgré l'embarras qui teinte son visage. Atsumu ne sait jamais quoi faire non plus, quand Hinata se met à sourire. C'est absolument terrible. Son esprit se vide tout d'un coup et lorsqu'il se remplit à nouveau, c'est pour le plonger dans une confusion plus grande encore. Les joues d'Hinata sont d'un rouge flamboyant, mais son sourire reste malicieusement accroché à ses lèvres — il est courageux. Atsumu ne sait pas s'il y arriverait.

Et il n'a plus quinze piges. Il sait ce que ça veut dire.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il.

Pourtant il le dit avec un ton mécanique, toujours souriant, toujours paresseux. Il devrait être plus heureux que ça, pense-t-il. Il devrait sentir sa poitrine se compresser, se faire avaler dans un trou noir. Être hanté de mille questions, vouloir les poser toutes en même temps, mais se retenir pour ne pas griller d'étapes. Il devrait ne plus tenir en place. Mais il se sent angoissé. Alors il fait semblant de rien.

— Une prochaine fois, ajoute-t-il tout de même.

Hinata ne semble pas remarquer tout ce qui lui traverse l'esprit — Hinata est un être pur qui n'est traversé que par des émotions simples, honnêtes, puissantes. C'est du moins ce qu'Atsumu s'est mis en tête, il ne sait pas pourquoi ; il changera d'avis plus tard (parce que ce n'est pas si simple), mais pour le moment il suppose que c'est ainsi. Hinata est heureux, donc il ne peut pas être triste. Hinata sourit, donc il est heureux.

Il n'arrive pas à suivre le reste de la conversation, mais ils sont tous deux dans un état étrange, comme s'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un match et pas en fin de journée, prêts à rentrer chez eux. Leur discussion ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de sens, ils doivent juste balancer des phrases au hasard en espérant que le tout soit cohérent (si Sakusa avait été là il aurait peut-être saigné des oreilles). Mais ils sourient tous les deux, Hinata parce qu'il est heureux et Atsumu parce qu'il est stressé mais ne veut pas le montrer ; voilà où est la cohérence.

Quand Hinata quitte finalement la pièce (Atsumu trouve un prétexte pour y rester un peu et ne pas repartir en même temps que lui), il soupire et se laisse tomber sur le banc, laissant le calme l'envelopper. La scène précédente passe en _replay_ dans son esprit encore étourdi, et bien qu'un sourire honnête se glisse au départ sur son visage, il le sent s'effacer peu à peu.

On ne sort pas avec un collègue, c'est une règle importante. Pourquoi est-elle si importante ? Parce qu'au collège, il avait embrassé Yuriko Fuchizaki, qui l'avait collé jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse d'elle et de sa façon de mettre sa main devant sa bouche dès qu'elle riait, puis toute la classe l'avait détesté quand il l'avait quittée (et il s'en fichait) ; parce qu'à dix-sept ans, quand il avait embrassé Megumu Sasaki, avec qui il bossait au stand de teriyaki, ça s'était terminé en dispute terrible et elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant toute la fin de l'été (et il s'en fichait) ; parce qu'au lycée il avait essayé de flirter avec Kita, qui ne l'avait même pas pris au sérieux. Et il s'en fichait. Jusqu'ici, il était resté muré dans un égoïsme adolescent qui lui soufflait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que les autres devaient s'adapter, pas lui. Ne pas chercher à être aimé à tout prix lui donnait une impression de liberté, une excuse pour éviter de penser aux autres.

Il a souvent été détesté parce qu'il avait des attentes trop grandes ; mais que peut-on lui reprocher là-dedans ? N'est-ce pas normal, d'attendre des autres qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes ? N'est-ce pas normal de se lasser de ceux qui ne conviennent pas ?

À présent, il s'en fiche un peu moins. Il n'aime pas le fait qu'Akaashi Keiji se montre si froid avec lui, par exemple, peut-être parce qu'il a une relation si privilégiée avec Bokuto et Hinata. Mais c'est surtout pour _Hinata_ qu'il s'en fiche moins. Qu'il ne s'en fiche pas du tout.

Il décide après quelques minutes que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il suffit de laisser faire le temps.

Avant de quitter la salle, il croise à nouveau son reflet et le pointe du doigt avec un demi-sourire.

_Peut-être que tu en demandes trop_, se dit-il. _Ce n'est plus un entraînement, il n'y aura pas de diplôme pour te sortir de là. C'est la vraie vie_.

— — —

— — —

Atsumu se souvient avoir pensé que peut-être qu'Hinata était Cette Personne à qui il n'en demanderait jamais trop, après tout sa volonté était ronde et brillante, polie comme une pierre sortant de la mer, bref, un chemin infini, une planète qui ne faisait que gonfler — oh, il n'était pas _parfait_, il n'était pas irréprochable, mais il était difficile de lui en vouloir lorsqu'une erreur de sa part le laissait déterminé à essayer encore et encore jusqu'à la corriger — en réalité, Hinata n'était pas tant exigeant avec les autres qu'avec lui-même, et peut-être qu'Atsumu avait besoin de quelqu'un comme ça.

Puis le lendemain il avait pensé autrement : lui n'est pas exigeant qu'au volley, il l'est partout. Il trouvera bien un défaut qui le fera détester Hinata, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi : de sa façon de secouer ses épaules au moindre éclat de rire (même s'il trouve cela tout à fait charmant) à sa naïveté déboussolante (également charmante). _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps_, avait-il pensé (et n'était plus revenu sur le sujet de la journée car Bokuto avait réussi à le convaincre de venir manger chez lui, puis Hinata avait débarqué et dit quelque chose sur E.T. et de la gelée et après ça on ne s'entendait plus penser).

Atsumu prend place dans la voiture de Bokuto, après avoir chargé sa tente dans le coffre. Il n'a pas vraiment confiance, mais ce n'est rien à côté de Sakusa, qui a vérifié l'état des phares de la voiture au moins trois fois avant d'embarquer. Hinata est au milieu, à l'arrière. Il voit Atsumu s'installer à côté de lui et une grimace traverse son visage. Puis il se tourne vers Sakusa et lui demande s'ils peuvent échanger leur place, et Sakusa, qui pour rien au monde ne voudrait être au milieu sur une banquette arrière, hoche la tête sans protester.

Le trajet passe lentement, et bien que le bruit ambiant indique qu'ils sont tous passés à autre chose, Atsumu garde le nez collé à la fenêtre. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

Quand ils arrivent, Sakusa décroche ses premiers mots de la journée (il a mis au point tout un langage basé sur des hochements de tête et des grognements inaudibles pour éviter de gaspiller son énergie). Il regarde le champ voisin, l'air préoccupé et agacé en même temps, comme s'il venait d'apprendre que Hinata et Atsumu étaient en froid parce que ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à son message depuis des semaines.

— C'est une moissonneuse-batteuse, qui fait ce bruit, là ? J'espère que ça ne va pas durer toute la nuit.

— — —

— — —

**[18:43] Shouyou : **hey ! Je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir :)

**[18:43] Shouyou :** je sais que c'est un peu soudain et qu'on en a pas vraiment parlé avant mais on en avait parlé un petit peu et il me semblait que tu n'étais pas contre l'idée de sortir un soir comme ça, pas forcément comme d'habitude avec bokuto et sakusa et les autres je veux dire, enfin c'est comme tu veux mais dans tous les cas j'aimerais bien te parler de quelque chose

**[18:45] Shouyou : **ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais t'en parler haha

— — —

— — —

— Tu ne vas rien tenter avec lui ? demande Sakusa en plein milieu d'un entraînement.

Il désigne Hinata du doigt. Hinata est en train de s'entraîner en réceptions. Il fixe la balle avec une détermination d'affamé, comme s'il pensait à la façon dont il aimerait la dévorer.

— Non, répond Atsumu. Bien sûr que non.

Sakusa hausse un sourcil. On pourrait croire qu'Atsumu vient de dire quelque chose de profondément stupide.

— Vous avez tous l'air de croire que je suis complètement sous son charme, ricane Atsumu. Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est complètement faux, mais ces choses-là se terminent toujours mal. Et tu ne veux pas de complications dans cette équipe, pas vrai ? ajoute-t-il d'un tout détaché.

Sakusa secoue la tête. Sakusa ne veut pas de complication. Sakusa a aussi tenté de lancer de multiples pétitions pour que le gymnase soit entièrement désinfecté chaque semaine. Il doit penser à moitié à ça, à moitié à cette histoire entre Atsumu et Hinata (mais c'est avant le monologue sur la moissonneuse-batteuse et avant le message, donc il pense encore que tout va bien et que le pire est à éviter).

— Pas de complications, répète Sakusa en détachant chaque mot. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, donc ne fait pas de conneries.

— Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends…

— Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas faciliter la tâche aux autres, soupire Sakusa (et il n'a pas tort).

— Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que vouloir le meilleur des gens est un défaut. Pas _toi_.

Mais Sakusa ne parle pas du volley, bien évidemment. Et sa piètre tentative pour changer de sujet ne passe pas inaperçue.

— Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai honnêtement rien à branler. Je ne veux juste pas de complications. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver à le consoler, quelle horreur.

Puis il tourne les talons et passe au vestiaire avant que les autres ne l'infestent de microbes. Atsumu pense à sa dernière phrase et sent une émotion amère lui ronger le cœur. La salle est bruyante, Hinata pousse une exclamation de joie, il tourne machinalement le regard vers lui.

Peut-être que c'est _lui_ qu'il faudra consoler, au final.

— — —

— — —

Quand le reste le rejoint sur le camp, Atsumu est toujours assis devant sa tente, le regard perdu dans le vide, où les même les étoiles le dépriment parce qu'elles lui font penser aux étincelles qui, un peu plus tôt, dégringolaient sur le visage d'Hinata. Il entend des voix familières et se retrouve face à un Bokuto encore dégoulinant d'énergie, en train de lui secouer les épaules en criant _TSUMU TSUMU TOUT VA BIEN EST-CE QUE TU AS TROUVÉ DE LA NOURRITURE_ et laisse échapper un grognement long de plusieurs secondes.

— J'ai oublié, dit-il.

— Tu as oublié de _manger ? _demande Bokuto, horrifié.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'a aucune considération pour les gens, dit Akaashi Keiji d'un ton léger (et ça n'a _aucun rapport)_. De toute façon, nous avons déjà mangé, Koutarou.

— Je pensais qu'il y aurait autre chose, rétorque ce dernier avec déception.

— On pense toujours qu'il y a autre chose, Koutarou.

— Mais il avait promis ! (Atsumu n'avait rien promis du tout).

— Maintenant tu sais qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, Koutarou.

— C'est bon, vous avez fini ? intervient finalement Atsumu, un peu lassé.

— T'inquiète, mec, je te fais toujours confiance, lui dit Bokuto avec un grand sourire. On irait où, si les attaquants ne faisaient pas confiance à leur passeur, hein ?

Le regard d'Atsumu passe de Sakusa à Hinata avec maussaderie. Aucun des deux ne le regarde. _Ouais, on irait où ?_

— Nous avons encore des restes, si tu veux, soupire Akaashi Keiji.

Atsumu met quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il lui parle. Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui faire confiance, mais il a vraiment faim et il a décidé de vivre dangereusement.

— Hinata ? appelle Akaashi.

Ce dernier se retourne vers eux, surpris, avec un regard perdu qui revient lentement à la réalité.

— Ouais ?

— Les restes que tu as pris pour Miya, fait Akaashi.

Hinata semble se raidir immédiatement, et plisse les yeux avec embarras.

— Ah, non, nonononon, c'est juste des restes de mon repas parce que je ne l'avais pas fini, dit-il avec un rire nerveux. Pas pour lui spécialement. Pour personne ne particulier. Pour moi. Si j'avais encore faim. Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors on va dire que ça ne me dérange pas de les donner à quelqu'un d'autre ! Haha. Enfin ça pourrait être n'importe qui…

Quand Hinata est embarrassé, tout le monde doit le savoir immédiatement. Tout le monde doit être embarrassé avec lui, c'est une sorte de règle. Même Akaashi Keiji semble à deux doigts de partir pour ne pas avoir à regarder la suite. Et encore, ce n'est rien — ça fait des semaines qu'Atsumu essaye de détendre l'atmosphère pendant l'entraînement (heureusement pour lui, Hinata arrive alors à se concentrer sur autre chose et à laisser de côté leurs différends).

En récupérant la barquette de nouilles et les brochettes qu'on lui tend, Atsumu se rappelle également qu'Hinata a un appétit monstre et que pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé autant de nourriture de côté. Il croise son regard et saisit la gêne et l'amertume d'Hinata, décide de ne pas faire de remarque. Il hoche la tête pour dire merci. Hinata hoche également la tête. C'est un début.

Il mange ses nouilles en silence et boit la canette de bière que Bokuto lui tend. La nuit se fait plus pétillante et joyeuse, gonflée et prête à exploser. Puis vient la fatigue, et avec ça, la Répartition Des Tentes. Akaashi Keiji prend les devants.

— Koutarou et moi avons apporté notre tente. Il me semble que Sakusa a la sienne. Et la dernière appartient donc à Miya. Il faut juste savoir où Hinata dormira.

— Pas avec moi, dit immédiatement Sakusa (qui semblait pourtant totalement en dehors de la conversation). Je dors seul.

Ce n'est pas une surprise, c'est vrai — personne ne s'attend à ce que Sakusa vienne accueillir un autre être humain à bras ouverts —, mais on aurait pu penser qu'il ferait cette fois-ci preuve de plus de considération. Atsumu se mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, nerveux, lançant à Sakusa le regard le plus culpabilisant dont il est capable. Sakusa l'évite, mais il persiste : c'est sa seule issue de secours.

— Hum, fait Hinata, je pensais que—

— Non, l'interrompt Sakusa. Désolé (il n'a pas l'air désolé du tout).

Et il commence à ouvrir sa tente sous un silence pesant. Atsumu prend une grande inspiration et se décide enfin à intervenir. C'est malheureusement la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

— Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est si compli—

— Ça l'est, répond Sakusa, tout en se relevant pour leur jeter un de ses terribles regards noirs, _ça l'est_. Je veux être tranquille et je vous l'ai dit, je vous ai répété (il fixe Atsumu et ne le lâche pas) que je ne voulais pas de complications et voilà où nous en sommes. Je suis venu en sachant que ça allait être une catastrophe, mais en pensant que vous auriez besoin de mon aide sur ce coup-là (son regard se décale lentement vers Hinata, qui déglutit avec une grimace effrayée), mais j'ai changé d'avis. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Nouveau silence. Akaashi Keiji ose cependant prendre la parole pour chuchoter :

— C'est la moissonneuse-batteuse.

— La _moissonneuse-batteuse_, répète Sakusa avec une aversion qu'on ne lui connaît pas encore. Vous savez qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée de l'après-midi et qu'elle ne va probablement pas s'arrêter de la nuit ? Vous savez qu'en cette saison les agriculteurs ont peu de temps pour leurs récoltes et doivent donc passer des journées entières sur ces machines-là ? Sans sommeil ? Maintenant, à la place de faire semblant d'ignorer la tension bizarre entre ces deux-là (il désigne Hinata et Atsumu comme on désigne une pile de linge sale dans un coin), je vous invite à réfléchir un peu à ce qui pourrait se passer si ce bon monsieur venait à s'endormir sur sa moissonneuse-batteuse alors qu'elle est encore en marche, dans un champ voisin au camping, sur une ligne droite qui, disons, se terminerait sur cet emplacement précis. Nous mourrions. Et tant qu'à passer la dernière nuit de mon existence dans un camping moisi, autant le faire seul et pas avec quelqu'un en train de chouiner parce qu'un autre abruti n'a pas répondu à son message et pense que ça le fait comme ça. Bonne nuit.

Il rentre dans sa tente et ils sont tous trop sous le choc pour penser à le retenir ou à lui dire que s'il a si peur de mourir que ça, il peut juste… Aller ailleurs.

Hinata fixe le sol. Atsumu fixe Hinata puis les autres, et hausse les épaules, se demandant à quel point il peut faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la partie où Sakusa le traite vaguement de lâche. Puis un claquement se fait entendre, les ramenant tous à Hinata, le visage pressé entre ses deux paumes. Il se redresse et les marques de ses mains sur ses joues apparaissent avec une lenteur comique. Il se penche en avant, avec une rigidité qui n'échappe à personne.

— DÉSOLÉ ! s'exclame-t-il. La situation est embarrassante pour tout le monde, et c'est probablement de ma faute… Je m'en excuse. On est venu là pour s'amuser…

Lorsqu'il se relève, son visage et rouge et il évite Atsumu du regard. Il va néanmoins récupérer ses affaires pour les déposer dans sa tente sans la moindre protestation. Atsumu est toujours un peu hébété par tout ce qui vient de se dire, et procède finalement qu'Hinata vient de s'excuser — de s'excuser ! Lui !

Ça ne semble pas non plus échapper à Akaashi Keiji, qui le regarde en attendant quelque chose. Atsumu ne lui donne rien. Il ne s'excusera pas, ça ne les regarde pas. Il se dirige vers la tente en marmonnant un bonne nuit _faussement_ joyeux, alors qu'il est un peu effrayé par la suite. Partager une tente avec Hinata dans ces conditions lui semble compromis. Plusieurs scénarios lui passent par l'esprit mais aucun ne lui paraît satisfaisant.

Peut-être devrait-_il_ s'excuser. L'idée ne lui plaît pas, certes. Il n'a jamais été bon avec les excuses, et même s'il a fait des progrès depuis le lycée, les gens ont souvent tendance à partir du principe qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit (ce qui est le cas la plupart du temps, mais_ comment pourraient-ils savoir_). Pourtant, Hinata doit être le seul à occuper la catégorie 'personne auxquelles je dois des excuses honnêtes' (Suna n'en fait pas partie. Suna fait partie de la catégorie 'personnes à éviter à tout prix', malgré ce qu'il dit) ; et pour être honnête, Atsumu se sent coupable. Mais ce n'est pas tant l'idée de s'excuser auprès d'Hinata que de devoir parler franchement avec lui qui le dérange. Que va-t-il lui dire, au final ? Il se voit mal débarquer et lui sortir : _salut, Shouyou, désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible, voilà, bonne nuit_. Imaginons qu'il tente de se montrer plus honnête, ça resterait assez délirant : _hey, Shouyou, excuse-moi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais ils ont une date d'expiration parce que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, bonne nuit_. Non, là il passe pour un connard prétentieux. Mais c'est aussi quelque chose qu'il peut utiliser… _Shouyou, je suis désolé, en réalité j'adorerais que quelque chose se passe entre nous, mais je suis un connard prétentieux et je finirais par te faire du mal_. _C'est pas toi, c'est moi._ Horrible. On dirait un fantasme de Suna.

— Tsumu ? fait Bokuto. Une autre bière ?

Il secoue une canette sous le regard affligé d'Akaashi, qui semble à deux doigts de lui la prendre des mains avant de réaliser qu'elle est proposée à Atsumu et que le voir couvert de mousse ne le gênerait pas.

— Non merci. Je vais aller me coucher.

Cette fois-ci, le regard affligé lui est directement adressé. Atsumu l'ignore et s'avance jusqu'à la tente.

— — —

— — —

**[19:29] Kiyoomi : **Hinata panique parce que tu n'as pas répondu à un message important qu'il t'a apparemment envoyé il y a quelques jours.

**[19:29] Kiyoomi : **Réponds-lui dès que possible pour qu'il arrête de me harceler.

**[19:32] Moi : **depuis quand est-ce que shouyou te parles de ce genre de trucs wtf

**[19:35] Kiyoomi : **Il a fait semblant de demander un conseil pour quelqu'un d'autre mais mon remarquable sens de déduction m'a permis de voir la réalité. Bref grouille-toi.

**[19:39] Moi : **attend je finis ma pizza

**[19:40] Kiyoomi : **Oh non.

**[19:40] Kiyoomi : **Tu es en train de taper sur ton écran avec tes doigts gras, là, avoues.

**[19:40] Kiyoomi : **C'est absolument répugnant.

**[19:52] Kiyoomi : **Ceci étant dit, démerde-toi pour régler ça asap.

**[19:59] Moi : **ok

— — —

— — —

Quand il rentre dans la tente, il trouve un Hinata en pyjamas, dans son duvet, tourné vers un coin de la tente pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. C'est une technique qu'il connaît bien, régulièrement utilisée par Osamu et les quelques autres personnes qui ont dû dormir à proximité de lui.

Atsumu s'assoit en tailleur sur son propre matelas, et prend une inspiration. Il ne sait pas où tout ça va le mener, mais il faut bien se lancer à un moment ou un autre.

— Shouyou, appelle-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Il retient un rire nerveux. _Il faut qu'on parle_. Sacrée phrase d'accroche.

Hinata se retourne avec un air craintif, ce qui doit être la seule réaction appropriée quand quelqu'un vous dit_ il faut qu'on parle_. Plusieurs autres émotions passent sur son visage, rapides comme sa mère lorsqu'elle change de chaîne jusqu'à trouver son émission préférée. Hinata se retourne, donc, et se relève lentement, adopte la même position de lui. On dirait presque qu'ils s'apprêtent à méditer ensemble.

Après un moment de silence, Atsumu réalise qu'il doit entamer la discussion. Parler. Il n'a toujours aucune phrase d'accroche.

— Parlons de ton message, lâche-t-il.

— De mes messages, le reprend Hinata. Il y en avait trois.

— Oui. Parlons de tes trois messages.

Nouveau silence.

— De très jolis messages, au passage, ajoute-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il dit.

Le visage d'Hinata semble se vider de toute émotion. Il est sûrement en train de réaliser que l'état du cerveau d'Atsumu peut être comparé à de la guimauve et qu'il ne peut pas aimer une personne comme ça. Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan, mais Atsumu est trop fier pour jouer l'idiot pendant le reste de sa vie.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— C'est un peu délicat, sort-il en guise d'excuse.

— Sans blague, répond Hinata avec un regard noir.

— Je ne savais pas comment réagir, enchaîne-t-il rapidement, par peur de laisser à Hinata le temps de se mettre en colère, et après réflexion, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Ah. D'accord.

Se ton est froid, presque inexpressif. Atsumu déglutit et reprend malgré tout.

— Alors je suis désolé, Shouyou. J'espère que ça n'affectera pas notre relation professionnelle.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rétorque Hinata.

Et il se retourne, s'allonge dans son duvet et reprend sa position de départ. Atsumu reste assis en tailleur. Il a du mal à croire que ce soit passé. _Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça_, pense-t-il, mais il est plus triste qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, et aussi un peu vexé, pour être tout à fait honnête.

— C'est tout ? demande-t-il.

Il ne pense alors qu'à lui-même. En y repensant, ce n'était pas très malin.

Hinata se met à _rire_.

— _C'est tout ? _répète-t-il. C'est quoi, cette question ? Je suis censé répondre quoi à ça… ?

— Je pensais que tu serais plus affecté, fait remarquer Atsumu. Tu ne dois pas tant être attaché à moi (note pour le futur : ne pas faire de reproches infondés aux gens alors qu'on ne leur en veut pas vraiment et qu'on est en colère contre soi-même).

— Mais tu crois que je me sens comment, là ? répond Hinata avec empressement, en se retournant une fois de plus vers lui. Sa voix tremble légèrement et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Tu crois que je me sens comment, depuis un mois et demi ?

— Je— commence Atsumu, paniquant soudainement.

— Je me sentais complètement stupide, reprend Hinata, je me disais que je devais t'en parler en face mais j'avais peur que— qu'il se passe ce qui est en train de se passer, exactement. Je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute et que je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer ces stupides messages. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, déjà. J'ai cru…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais ses yeux sont brillants, et Atsumu se dit que malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur lui, il refuse d'être l'Homme qui aura fait pleurer Hinata Shouyou.

— Ne pleure pas, dit-il bêtement.

Sauf que dire _ne pleure pas_ à quelqu'un sur le point de pleurer est probablement la pire façon de l'empêcher de pleurer. Hinata, cependant, doté d'un esprit de compétition un peu étrange, le prend comme un affront personnel.

— Je ne vais pas pleurer ! Je vais me mettre en colère ! Tu aurais _pu_ me répondre, sérieusement ! Même si c'était pour me rejeter, tu aurais pu le faire avant ! T'as eu plein d'occasions de la faire, là c'était juste— cruel ! Et lâche ! J'ai peut-être mal interprété les choses, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'être cruel _et_ lâche comme ça ! Si tu as peur—

À partir de là, l'esprit d'Atsumu décide que c'est trop de bruit pour qu'il puisse réfléchir normalement. Il a toujours eu du mal à se concentrer sans silence ; que ce soit pour réaliser un service gagnant ou pour empêcher Hinata de se mettre dans tous ses états alors qu'il est habituellement si rayonnant. Atsumu a un réflexe bizarre pour se sortir de là. Il tend le bras et referme son poing sous le regard hébété d'Hinata.

Il gagne quelques secondes de silence.

— Est-ce que— est-ce que tu viens de me répondre comme si j'étais un fan bruyant pendant un match, demande Hinata.

Atsumu réalise alors son erreur. Il cache son poing derrière son dos, comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose, et il regarde Hinata sans rien oser dire, et Hinata lui dit de sortir de la tente. Il sort de la tente.

— — —

— — —

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas juste avec lui. Vu l'état des choses, il me semble que l'ignorer fera encore plus de mal que d'essayer au moins, lui dit Kita.

Ils se retrouvent près d'un truck de hot-dogs même si Kita propose toujours de venir le chercher au gymnase, parce qu'Atsumu ne veut surtout pas donner à Kita l'occasion de parler avec Sakusa plus de cinq minutes, parce que ce serait terrible et qu'il fait déjà des cauchemars où les deux le poursuivent avec des gants de ménage en lui criant que s'il ne s'habille pas avec un sac poubelle pour le restant de ses jours, il mourra de (insérer n'importe quelle maladie).

— Pas pour moi, répond Atsumu.

Kita se tait un instant, mais son silence fait aussi mal que ses mots. Kita est une sorte de démon.

— Eh bien, moi qui pensais que tu avais changé, dit-il.

— J'ai changé, répond Atsumu.

Kita n'a pas l'air de le croire. S'il parlait avec Sakusa, il saurait qu'il n'a pas vraiment changé. Voilà pourquoi ils ne doivent jamais communiquer.

— — —

— — —

Atsumu est accueilli par un grognement et un regard vide de toute émotion.

— Je savais que ça allait arriver, dit Sakusa.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Shouyou de venir, alors ? grogne Atsumu. On en serait pas là.

— Au moins vous avez parlé, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

Sakusa est plus impliqué qu'il ne veut l'avouer, ou bien il trouve juste tout cela trop incommodant.

Sa tente sent le désinfectant et un de ces trucs à la vanille qu'on met dans les toilettes pour les parfumer. Dans un meilleur jour, Atsumu chercherait diverses façons de se foutre de lui, mais il suppose que ce n'est pas le moment. Il se change et laisse ses vêtements en vrac au bout de son matelas, et Sakusa se retourne vers lui pour le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à reprendre ses vêtements pour les plier et les remettre au bout de son matelas. Sakusa lui fait un peu peur.

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler, dit Atsumu d'un ton faussement joyeux. Bonne nuit.

Sakusa ne veut pas parler, en effet. Il ne lui dit même pas _bonne nuit_. Hinata lui dirait _bonne nuit_, s'il n'était pas en colère.

— Tu pourrais me dire _bonne nuit_, quand même, finit par faire remarquer Atsumu après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexion.

Sakusa ne répond toujours pas.

— Si Shouyou n'était pas fâché contre moi, il me le di—

— Ferme-la, grogne Sakusa.

Sa voix est encore plus détachée que d'habitude, et Atsumu se souvient qu'une fois il leur avait expliqué qu'il avait déjà enfermé sa sœur sur son balcon en plein hiver parce qu'elle l'empêchait de dormir. Il décide donc de se montrer raisonnable.

— Merci pour ces paroles pleines de gentillesse, je suppose, bonne nuit à toi aussi, 'Omi. J'espère qu'on aura un accident de voiture demain et que tu en seras la seule victime.

C'en est apparemment trop pour Sakusa, qui a tendance à se montrer un peu superstitieux. Il se relève et fusille Atsumu du regard (il fait sombre, donc il ne le voit pas. Il le _sent_. Quand Sakusa vous fusille du regard, c'est un peu comme s'il on vous fusillait dans la vraie vie).

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu veux me parler de Hinata. Et tu veux te plaindre. Je déteste les gens qui se plaignent (Sakusa se plaint t_out le temps_), si tu es triste, va ailleurs. Dormir.

Mais Atsumu ne va pas ailleurs (il est certain que Bokuto, voulant bien faire, serait capable d'empirer les choses ou bien de l'étouffer un peu sans faire exprès, certainement sous le regard très satisfait d'Akaashi Keiji). Il est triste. Sakusa va devoir faire avec. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été triste comme ça — la gorge nouée et le corps pâteux, poreux, sans poids ni odeur. Peut-être qu'il ne réalise pas tout à fait, mais avec la lumière du jour il comprendra qu'il a fait une erreur. Et, oui, il est triste. Il se met à renifler.

— Si tu pleures, je te vire de la tente, fait savoir Sakusa (lui non plus n'a pas compris que dire aux gens de ne pas pleurer ne fait qu'accroître leur envie de pleurer, ou bien il le sait mais s'en fiche royalement).

— Je ne pleure pas, fait Atsumu, qui est à deux doigts de pleurer.

Il renifle encore. Il réalise qu'il a oublié son oreiller dans sa tente.

— Donne-moi un de tes cinq cents oreillers, demande-t-il.

— Non.

— Mais tu en as vraiment beaucoup, souligne-t-il (c'est vrai).

— Oui (voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir de conversation avec Sakusa).

Atsumu renifle et serre la mâchoire. Dire qu'il s'est mis à gauche de Sakusa juste parce que si une moissonneuse-batteuse venait vraiment jusqu'au camp, il serait le premier à se faire écraser, ce qui donnerait à Sakusa le temps de fuir. Plus jamais il ne lui rendra service.

Pour la bonne mesure, il lui vole tout de même un oreiller et se mouche dedans, risquant au passage sa vie. Sakusa se met à frissonner.

— D'accord. Tu peux le garder.

— Merci, dit Atsumu, qui retourne l'oreiller avant de s'allonger à nouveau.

Il ferme les yeux et le visage d'Hinata lui vient en tête, ses yeux pétillants comme les lumières de la ville en pleine nuit, sa bouche qui retient mille gentillesses. Il se tourne vers lui et se met à rire (un rire léger, comme en été, qui vous fait détourner le regard de votre diabolo grenadine alors que vous êtes en terrasse deux ou trois rues plus loin), puis il arrête de rire mais sourit toujours, il semble nerveux pour une quelconque raison, sa main revient sans cesse à sa nuque. Il dit : _ça sent le désinfectant_. Atsumu s'endort là-dessus. Ça sent le désinfectant, Hinata et Sakusa et Akaashi Keiji le détestent, et il ne pleurera pas.

— — —

— — —

— Je sais que tu rêves d'être à ma place, dit Atsumu à Osamu, alors qu'ils terminent le lycée et que son frère lui a annoncé qu'il voulait vendre des onigiri.

— Non, répond Osamu. Pourquoi je voudrais être à ta place. Tout le monde te déteste.

— Tout le monde m'adore secrètement, fait Atsumu en haussant les épaules.

Suna, qui a suivi la conversation tout en faisant semblant de ne pas l'écouter, secoue vivement la tête. Kita ne dit rien, mais son silence est une réponse suffisante. Aran y réfléchit longuement.

— C'est faux.

— Les gens préfèrent la star de volley au type qui vend des onigiri, c'est évident (ça l'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Akaashi Keiji).

— Les gens préfèrent les personnes qui sont sincères dans leurs émotions, intervient alors Kita (qui est toujours sincère sur tout, _trop_ sincère, d'ailleurs).

— Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'on préfère Osamu, ici, intervient Suna.

Une approbation mitigée se lit sur leurs visages.

— Et qu'on déteste Atsumu, continue Suna (pour le simple plaisir de l'insulter).

— Mouais. Il n'empêche que quand je serai en train de briller, tu te sentiras misérable, avec ton stand d'onigiri, fait-il à Osamu.

Il est toujours en colère à cause de cette histoire d'onigiri. Osamu hausse les épaules, car il s'est déjà fâché plus tôt dans la journée et qu'il n'a pas l'énergie pour se remettre à crier (il n'a pas encore mangé). Il lui lance un long regard, et Atsumu continue à lui sourire, même s'il n'a pas du tout envie de rire. Osamu fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

— — —

— — —

— J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, dit Atsumu en appelant Osamu à quatre heures du matin depuis l'unique cabine téléphonique du camping, parce qu'il s'est réveillé deux heures plus tôt et a passé tout son temps à regarder des vidéos de bébés animaux sur Youtube pour se remonter le moral, mais que son portable l'a lâché et qu'il a oublié son chargeur dans sa tente, où Hinata dort et où il ne peut pas conséquent surtout pas aller.

— Ah bon, fait Osamu, qui n'a pas l'air très impliqué émotionnellement par le ton larmoyant de son frère jumeau (et aussi parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et que personne, à part Atsumu, n'est émotionnellement impliqué pour quoi que ce soit à cette heure-ci).

Quelqu'un frappe à la cabine. C'est un type qui a l'air très bourré et très paumé. Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu. Atsumu ne lui laisse pas la place : son affaire à lui est plus importante.

— Je peux te raconter, si tu veux, dit Atsumu.

— Non merci…

— Je vais te raconter quand même, fait Atsumu parce qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou bien il va devenir fou.

Osamu laisse échapper un grognement, mais l'écoute sans l'interrompre (Atsumu se demande s'il n'a pas juste posé son portable à côté de lui en répondant par quelques sons approximatifs pour rendre compte de sa présence de temps à autre, mais décide après réflexion que ce n'est pas important). Il ne veut pas être interrompu, il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse la morale. Il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Ce qui était une erreur, certes.

À la fin, Osamu lui dit :

— Tu es vraiment un abruti.

Et il répond :

— Oui, mais un abruti sexy.

Et Osamu lui raccroche au nez. C'est du moins ce qu'Atsumu pense pendant les trois minutes qui suivent le _biiiip_ qui siffle à son oreille. Puis il se rend compte qu'il faut juste rajouter de l'argent dans la machine pour reprendre l'appel, mais qu'il n'en a plus. Il regarde le type dehors, qui a toujours l'air aussi paumé, et se dit qu'il pourrait lui voler son argent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais le type est encore plus grand que lui et il ne sait pas trop. Il aime vivre dangereusement, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas non plus envie que ses dernières paroles soient _oui, mais un abruti sexy_.

— — —

— — —

**[15:08] Akaashi Keiji : **Bonsoir. Suite au dernier chapitre du manga « Number Six », un fan nous a fait savoir qu'il trouvait le personnage de Sakamoto Taiyou particulièrement touchant. Il s'agit du personnage qui met beaucoup de gel dans ses cheveux et qui dit qu'il a des abeilles dans le ventre. Pour être honnêtes, nous nous sommes inspirés de toi pour construire ce personnage. Nous avons décidé de t'envoyer gratuitement le prochain numéro en guise de remerciement.

**[15:11] Akaashi Keiji :** Par ailleurs, j'aimerais te demander d'arrêter de dire à Koutarou qu'une mouche sur trois est porteuse d'un virus mortel. Il a passé le week-end enveloppé dans le papier bulle qui accompagnait le matelas que nous avons acheté la semaine passée, et n'a pas voulu sortir, quand bien même nous avions réservé dans un restaurant trois étoiles. Bonne journée.

**[15:42] Moi : **il a quoi

**[15:42] Moi : **nous savons tous très bien que la seule personne qui a pu lui dire ça s'appelle Sakusa Kiyoomi

**[15:42] Moi : **vous avez l'acheté où votre matelas ? il m'en faut un nouveau

**[16:07] Akaashi Keiji : **Le numéro est envoyé. De rien.

**[16:12] Moi : **oui mais le matelas

— — —

— — —

Quand Hinata sort de sa tente, il est huit heures. Atsumu le sait, parce qu'Akaashi Keiji le dit quand il se fait sortir de force de sa tente par Bokuto, lui-même réveillé par Hinata.

— Il est huit heures, dit Akaashi Keiji. Je veux dormir.

Bokuto raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'un jour, il a réveillé Akaashi trop tôt et que ce dernier était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il a libéré son canari et l'a laissé filer par la fenêtre, et qu'ils ne l'ont plus jamais vu, mais Atsumu pense que c'est faux et que Bokuto l'a juste perdu tout seul mais en a trop honte pour l'admettre. Il pense aussi qu'avoir un canari est absolument stupide et qu'il méritait donc tout ce qui a pu lui arriver.

Atsumu se dit qu'il pourrait organiser une sorte de match entre Sakusa quand on l'empêche de dormir le soir et Akaashi quand on l'empêche de dormir le matin. Il y a bien une plage horaire où les deux cohabitent.

Le petit déjeuner n'est pas très copieux, mais ça n'a pas d'importance car il a perdu l'appétit, tout comme Hinata, qui fixe son bol de céréales avec une mine bien triste. Ses yeux son cernés, ses cheveux très ébouriffés et son visage un peu pâle.

— Mange tes céréales, lui dit Sakusa. C'est important.

C'est peut-être la chose la plus gentille qu'on l'a jamais entendue dire à quelqu'un. Hinata mange ses céréales et semble plus joyeux après ça.

— Tu t'es remis de cette histoire de moissonneuse-batteuse ? demande Bokuto à Sakusa.

— Oui, répond Atsumu, parce que je l'ai protégé.

— Tu as passé la moitié de la nuit dehors, fait remarquer Sakusa.

— Je croyais que tu dormais avec Shouyou, rétorque Bokuto.

— Eh bien, fait Atsumu avec un rire nerveux. Je n'ai pas dormi avec Shouyou.

— En effet, ajoute Sakusa.

— Je confirme, ajoute Hinata.

— Je crois qu'on a compris, grogne Akaashi Keiji (qui n'est de toute évidence pas d'humeur).

Ils décident de leur activité pour leur dernière journée. Ils veulent se promener au grand air. Atsumu récupère son chargeur avant, et passe la moitié de la matinée dans au bloc sanitaire pour brancher et surveiller son portable. Il regarde son historique sur Youtube et se dit que c'était une nuit épouvantable. Lui aussi est très fatigué.

Au bloc sanitaire, on croise à peu près tout le monde. Des gens qui viennent se brosser les dents. Des gens qui viennent se doucher. Des enfants qui font le tour du bloc en vélo et manquent de renverser chaque occupant du camping tentant de s'en approcher. Le type de la veille, qui est plus grand que lui, et qui a toujours l'air très paumé.

Hinata qui va se brosser les dents _seul_. Quelle idée, d'aller se brosser les dents seul. Il voit Atsumu et lui offre un sourire épuisé, un peu forcé mais doux.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi, fait-il remarquer.

— Ça va, répond Atsumu (qui a dormi deux heures).

— Je suis désolé pour hier. J'étais énervé. Mais c'est passé, maintenant.

Habituellement, voir les gens s'excuser à sa place le remplit de joie. Là, il se sent juste misérable. Qui voudrait que Hinata Shouyou s'excuse à sa place — qui voudrait ça, sérieusement.

— Ce n'est pas— enfin, je le méritais, dit Atsumu en se forçant aussi à sourire.

— Je veux dire, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, ajoute Hinata avec un rire nerveux. Je comprends que ce soit une situation délicate. Bref ! N'en parlons plus. Je vais m'en remettre.

Puis il se brosse les dents et Atsumu sent son cœur gonfler et gonfler jusqu'à déborder de partout. Il ne va jamais s'en remettre. Il faut absolument qu'il appelle Osamu pour lui parler de ça et pour que la dernière phrase qu'il a entendue de lui ne soit plus _oui, mais un abruti sexy_.

— — —

— — —

Des années avant le message et le monologue sur la moissonneuse-batteuse et même avant d'être dans la même équipe que Hinata, Atsumu avait déclaré que personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui, sauf peut-être Machiki Kyo quand elle jouait Mickey dans _La rue de la honte_. Une fille de sa classe, qui était la cousine de Megumu Sasaki, qu'il avait embrassé il y a quelques semaines avant de lui dire qu'il n'était en fait pas intéressé, lui avait lancé la brosse à craie dessus. Il était couvert de poussière quand leur prof était rentré dans la salle, et il n'avait rien demandé et avait juste envoyé Atsumu se laver.

Kita l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard, envoyé par le Aran parce qu'Atsumu ne revenait pas en classe et parce que Kita n'avait pas cours à ce moment-là mais traînait quand même dans l'établissement au cas où quelque chose comme ça se produise. Atsumu n'avait pas envie de revenir. On lui avait donné une bonne raison de quitter la classe, il n'allait pas revenir de lui-même.

— Tu n'as qu'à dire que les traces de craie ne partent pas et que je suis en train de pleurer dans les toilettes, avait-il dit à Kita (qui n'aimait pas mentir et qui savait Aran trop intelligent pour croire ça).

— Non. Retourne en classe.

— J'ai dit que personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour moi, avait-il expliqué.

— Et tu as peur qu'ils te détestent ?

— Non. Pourquoi ?

Kita avait soupiré.

— Tu as embrassé deux filles, et tu en as déduit que personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi ? avait-il demandé.

— Tu me fais passer pour un abruti. J'ai observé les gens. Et je me suis projeté. Ça ne fonctionne jamais.

— Eh bien, peut-être que tu as mal observé.

Atsumu n'aimait pas qu'on remette en cause son travail. Il avait très bien observé, merci. Puis il y avait réfléchi pendant des heures entières. Il avait même évoqué le problème auprès d'Osamu, qui avait vaguement réagi en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai bien observé, avait-il dit. Mais ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de m'amuser.

Quelques années plus tard, après le message et le discours, après le séjour au camping, Kita lui dit qu'il a l'air fatigué.

— Je crois que j'avais mal observé, admet Atsumu. J'ai fait une erreur de jugement.

— Je te l'avais dit, répond Kita (qui n'oublie jamais rien).

Mais Atsumu est trop fatigué pour lui en tenir vigueur. Il dort peu, et tous ses rêves lui montrent Hinata, en train de lui sourire en disant des trucs du style _Sakamoto Taiyou du manga « Number Six » est le pire personnage de tous les temps et Akaashi m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt mourir, j'en suis très heureux_, ou bien _je sais que tu mens quand tu dis que tu ne passes pas plus de cinq minutes à te coiffer_, ou bien _je sais que tu mens quand tu dis que tu ne m'aimes pas_.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui, dit Atsumu.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas avant. Mais le dire à voix haute lui fait du bien.

— Et je crois que ça va durer encore un peu, ajoute-t-il en repensant au sourire qu'a Hinata, plongé dans les hauteurs du monde, d'où il fixe la surface avec un air déterminé.

Kita ne lui sourit pas. Il ne grimace pas non plus. Il ne pense pas à Hinata, il ne se sent pas bizarre comme Atsumu. Il le regarde dans les yeux.

— À la bonne heure. Je suppose que tu vas aller le lui dire.

Atsumu hausse les épaules.

— — —

— — —

Il prend une semaine supplémentaire pour le lui dire. Pour sa défense, les entraînements sont rudes et Meian veut absolument qu'ils mettent au point leur nouvelle attaque synchronisée avant leur prochain match officiel. Puis Bokuto voit une mouche et se met à paniquer jusqu'à ce que Sakusa admette qu'en réalité, il y a très peu de chance pour qu'elle soit porteuse d'un virus mortel (ce qui prend trois jours). Il attend donc un peu. Sa relation avec Hinata ressemble à celle qu'ils ont toujours eue, depuis un point de vue extérieur, mais ils se parlent beaucoup moins. Il se coiffe devant le miroir et Hinata ne lui demande plus s'il a quelque chose de prévu ou s'il pourra lui montrer comment faire, un jour.

Au bout d'une semaine, il ne tient plus. Ils ont gagné leur match la veille, et à la fin de l'entraînement, Hinata sifflote joyeusement un air de Noël même si ce n'est pas du tout la saison. C'est un air qu'il déteste, mais lorsqu'il le reconnaît finalement, c'est trop tard : il est associé pour toujours avec le ton radieux d'Hinata et Atsumu se met à bien l'aimer. _Tiens, c'est une chouette chanson, peut-être que je devrais l'écouter plus attentivement_, pense-t-il soudainement. Puis il s'arrête et ne pense à plus rien du tout, et pris d'un élan de courage un peu ridicule, il attrape Hinata par le poignet.

Sakusa, qui est présent au moment des faits, décide de continuer son chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires. Hinata se retourne vers lui et lui demande ce qu'il y a.

— Et si j'ai quand même envie d'en parler ? demande Atsumu. Et si je ne m'en remets pas ?

Hinata ne demande pas de quoi, mais la confusion qui envahit son visage n'est pas une réponse très satisfaisante à une déclaration d'amour. Atsumu se figure que sa déclaration d'amour n'est pas particulièrement satisfaisante non plus. Il se reprend. Le poignet d'Hinata est encore dans sa main, et il desserre son emprise, glissant jusqu'à sa main.

— Je suis désolé, dit Atsumu, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

— Changé d'avis sur quoi ? demande Hinata.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Hinata lui sort la même tête qu'il a faite à Meian quand il lui a fait son topo sur Les Choses à Dire En Public et Les Choses à Ne Pas Dire En Public (une liste de trente pages abordant divers sujets politiques et économiques).

— Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis que ça, admet finalement Hinata.

Atsumu lui tient toujours la main. Il a l'impression d'être de retour au collège sauf que même au collège il était plus cool que ça. Hinata trouve du regard leurs mains liées et il devient très, très rouge.

— Je suis amoureux de toi. C'est assez clair ?

Le silence frénétique qui prend place dure quelques secondes de trop, pendant lesquelles Atsumu se demande s'il ne va pas exploser. Sa main doit être moite. C'est une catastrophe.

— Mais tu m'as rejeté, fait Hinata.

— J'ai changé d'avis.

Peut-être qu'il lui expliquera, plus tard, avant que quelqu'un comme Kita ou Osamu ne le fasse à sa place, ruinant toutes ces chances de passer pour quelqu'un de respectable.

— C'est un peu, répond Hinata, c'est un peu—

Une série d'émotion passe sur son visage, comme un rideau qu'on tire doucement. Un froncement de sourcils, des lèvres retroussées, puis un regard solaire. Atsumu sent ses doigts se resserrer contre sa main — elles sont toutes les deux moites.

— C'est un peu égoïste, termine Hinata.

Il se retient de répondre : _c'est comme ça que je suis _avec un air fier, le genre de connerie qu'il déballait à tout le monde au lycée.

— Désolé pour ça, dit-il à la place. C'est vrai. Que je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait.

— Est-ce que tu vas encore changer d'avis ? demande Hinata.

— Non.

Il croise leurs doigts ensemble. C'est une si belle journée. La lumière est éclatante et ils se sont tous empiffrés d'onigiri à midi. Hinata lui lâche la main et enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Atsumu, puis se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Une si belle journée. Il l'embrasse un moment, les lèvres douces et légères comme du coton, et Atsumu ne reprend ses esprits que pour se dire que si Hinata l'avait embrassé comme ça au lycée, il n'aurait jamais été dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que _personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour moi_.

Sakusa finit par les interrompre en leur lançant les clés du gymnase dessus avant de partir.

— Ne vous embrassez pas _là_. Et n'oubliez pas de fermer. À demain.

Atsumu se met à rire et Hinata sourit bêtement, avant de se retourner vers lui et de demander _encore une fois, s'il te plaît_, dès que Sakusa a le dos tourné.

— — —

— — —

Osamu lui envoie une carte postale signée par Aran, Kita, Suna et lui-même. La carte dit : _mes condoléances à Hinata_. Atsumu ne sait pas pourquoi est-ce que Kita a signé un truc pareil, mais il tend la carte à Hinata, qui se marre pendant trois minutes avant de la glisser dans son sac.

— Tu les remercieras de ma part, dit-il.

— Non. Je ne vais pas les remercier alors qu'ils viennent de m'insulter.

— Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ une insulte, fait Hinata en ressortant la carte pour vérifier. Ça ne parle même pas de toi.

— Implicitement.

C'est un mot un peu compliqué pour Hinata. L'expression perdue qu'il adopte indique qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Atsumu fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

— Euh, oui, si tu veux, dit Hinata.

Meian leur fait signe de les rejoindre près du bus. Il ne veut pas qu'ils arrivent en retard à leur match d'entraînement, car c'est arrivé plusieurs fois et une réputation commence à les suivre. Ils partent donc avec deux heures d'avance, et tout le monde espère secrètement que Bokuto sera endormi pendant tout le trajet.

Hinata sort le dernier numéro du magazine pour lequel bosse Akaashi Keiji, tout content parce qu'il a réalisé depuis peu qu'il pouvait désormais lire ou regarder un film dans le bus sans se mettre à vomir. Atsumu est très fier de lui, naturellement.

— Je ne sais pas si tu lis « Number Six », dit-il au bout d'un moment. Akaashi est responsable de sa parution. C'est assez chouette.

— Ça me dit quelque chose.

Hinata hoche la tête comme si Atsumu venait de répondre _oui, c'est mon manga préféré_ et pas _ça me dit quelque chose_.

— Il y a un personnage que j'aime bien, dans ce manga. Akaashi m'avait dit qu'il serait tué rapidement, alors j'ai envoyé une lettre au magazine pour leur dire que je l'aimais beaucoup. Au final, il n'est pas mort.

Il a l'air très heureux. Atsumu, prit d'un élan de tendresse, se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime beaucoup, lui aussi, dit-il.

— Hein ?

Le bus prend un virage un peu rapidement et on entend quelqu'un dire _non, Koutarou, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés, tu peux continuer à dormir_.

— Rien, répond Atsumu. C'est cool qu'ils t'aient écouté. Tu devrais continuer à leur envoyer des lettres.

Comme ça, Akaashi Keiji continuera à lui envoyer des numéros gratuits. Atsumu est en mesure de se les payer lui-même, certes, mais il aime beaucoup l'idée.

— Je verrais, fait Hinata.

Une fois son chapitre terminé, il s'étire longuement et se blottit contre Atsumu, la joue écrasée sur son épaule. Il semble pensif. La route défile paisiblement, il est encore tôt. Hinata change quatre fois de position avant de réussir à s'endormir.

C'est un moment qui n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, mais qui le rend étrangement heureux. Il observe le reflet d'Hinata dans la vitre, et change deux fois de positions avant de s'endormir à son tour.

— — —

— — —

**fin.**

* * *

Vous pouvez penser que cette fic se déroule dans le canon mais en vrai c'est un ua où on utilise encore des cabines téléphoniques. Atsumu a raison, Mickey dans La rue de la Honte est le seul love interest acceptable. Ma mère a une fois fait un monologue très sérieux sur une moissonneuse-batteuse parce qu'elle avait peur qu'on se fasse écraser pendant la nuit et on a faillit changer de camping à cause de ça. Je voulais lui rendre honneur...

Si tout se passe bien vous devriez me voir avec d'autres OS sur eux haha (tout ça pour me détourner du KuroAka je vous jure). J'espère qu'ils seront plus courts mais j'ai pas le skill pour écrire des textes courts... True story.

Par pitié, si vous lisez laissez un petit mini quelque chose pour faire savoir que vous êtes là ;; je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

BISOUS


End file.
